Emotional
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: A set of NevilleDraco Drabbles... [slash, may be slight swearing] Updated 17.06
1. Accomplished

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or make money of the series Harry Potter…

**_Fire – _**Right… All drabbles will be based on LiveJournal emotions… It's the entire list in fact… So… Off we go…

Oh and why Neville/Draco? Because they're adorable and fun to work with… And I just love the pairing…

* * *

**1.**

**Accomplished**

You know he's watching you, frowning at the way you grin, giddy because of your plants. But you can't help it; you've finally grown your Coreal Vine, and you're not going to let his morals stop you.

"Hurry up Longbottom, I need my ingredients."

His voice is its usual drawl, but you can tell he's struggling to not join you in smiling. You secretly smile and ignore the fact that they're yours to begin with.

You hear his impatient huff as you stand, dusting your dirty hands on your trousers. You smile kindly and wave to Professor Sprout, calling out a good bye.

He moves to take your place, but you catch his elbows and quickly spin him towards you.

He goes rigid when you press your lips against his and as you pull away you can't help but chuckle. He's staring with flushed cheeks and you hear Sprout's tittering giggle as you leave the greenhouse.

You've accomplished two things today.

* * *

**Fire: **Review if it's no trouble… 


	2. Depressed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or make money of the series Harry Potter…

**_Fire – _**The numbers up the top, before the title is the prompt number… So… That's the reason they jump around a bit…

* * *

**31.**

**Depressed**

Your brows are furrowed and your lips are twisted into a frown, while your quill is threatening to drip and wreck your work and you can't help but bite your lip when you notice you're getting no where fast.

You resist the urge to tear the parchment to shreds and curse them with all your might. You sigh, carefully running a hand through your hair before you reread the page again, and again after that.

You hear him snicker from the Slytherin table and you can feel your cheeks and neck flush red. Harry and Ron, across from you, grow pink themselves and they sneer back at him. Your gaze flickers to him and you sit up straight when you notice he's striding towards you.

"Lost again Longbottom? No surprise, it's probably best that you're going to fail this year. You might succeed in killing us next."

You grow redder and slowly shake your head at Ron and Harry as they move to stand and they glare and sit back down.

You can't help but stare sadly at your essay, scribbling down another sentence.

An hour later you're two inches closer to completing your task, but his words from before are still ringing through your head, battering your brain in painful stabs that make your head hurt and your eyes sting.

After a few more minutes you admit quietly to yourself as you scribble out a word, "It's true."

* * *

**Fire: **Review please? 


	3. Thankful

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter…

* * *

**124.**

**Thankful**

You know he hates to admit it, that he prefers to study than to 'wing it'. You do too, but you just don't have the concentration he does.

Often he gets you to quiz him during your tutoring lessons and you remember the work through his smirks and raised eyebrows, and finally, his kisses when you realize you know the answer to the question you'd just asked without having to look at the book. But you also know you waste his time some days.

Unlike Hermione, who babied you, he's harsh, unforgiving, tired and you try your hardest to remember everything just to make him proud and to earn those soft kisses you love so much. Your tutoring lessons last a while.

It's Professor Snape that has seen the most improvement and you can't help but feel proud. You'd never thought that you'd have a chance at passing Potions and even though you know he won't like it, you ask him to tutor you some more.

But now you're walking down a hall to the Slytherin dormitories; he wasn't in class and you're worried. The portrait lets you in after a whispered password and you slip in and up to his bed without much trouble.

Your worry melts away when you see his form asleep in his bed, head resting on his pillows, lips slightly parted. The covers are crumpled underneath his form and he has books all around him. He was up late studying again you realize somewhat sadly.

You can't help but smile at him though, and carefully pack the books away. He grumbles as you manage to get him under the covers and you kiss his cheek, whispering as you leave the dormitory.

"Thank you."


	4. Lazy

**Disclaimer: **Don't own or make money off Harry Potter or its characters...

* * *

**79.**

**Lazy  
**

You groan. You can feel a pressure against your stomach, it's squeezing your sides. It's not hard or heavy, but warm and almost comfortable. And you sigh as the pressure moves.

You hear his chuckle as you attempt to roll over, but he pushes your shoulders back onto the bed. Your eyes blink open in annoyance; all you want to do is sleep and embrace the pressure.

"Wake up, you lazy Gryffindor. Your roommates are waiting." You understand what he means, but you make no effort to move, except to pull him down over you and kiss his cheek.

He fights and swears, complaining about how long it took to do his hair and how his clothes are going to be wrinkled, and you laugh and compliment him. He huffs and gives in and lies comfortably on top of you, his hands on your shoulders and in your hair.

You sigh and snuggle close and he insults you again, but there's no fire behind it, and you lay there for a few more minutes. You mumble something about 'sleeping' and 'sharing the bed' and slowly begin to drift off. He is silent for a while before replying.

"What would your friends be thinking now? Will they come looking for you?"

You flush a deep red, and roll out of bed quickly; you don't want to be caught snuggling up to your boyfriend, a Slytherin and Malfoy. You know you'll never hear the end of it.

He smirks down at you and leaves and you to yawn and stretch and ten minutes later you are walking down to the Great Hall. He's waiting for you and you nearly forget to greet your friends as you walk side by side towards Hogsmeade.


	5. Artistic

**Disclaimer: **Don't own or make money off Harry Potter or its characters...

Thank you to my lovely reveiwers! Judin and FallenShateiel 

**

* * *

**

**8. **

**Artistic**

The room is bustling with students, and you ignore them. There is only one person who you're paying any attention to. He smirks at your look of concentration, at the frown set firmly on your face. But you ignore him, and he eventually leaves you alone, carrying his books outside.

You hardly notice your quill's scratching, or that you're starting to press too hard as your hand begins to tire. You won't stop drawing until you're done.

Half an hour later you sigh and let your head fall back, before you sit up straight and gaze adoringly at your artwork. You're very proud of it and beam in spite of yourself.

Hesitantly you go looking for him, scared that his criticism will be too much for you and your nerves. But when you find him you can't help but watch as he titters about his books and parchment, his eyes widening every so often, as though he's learnt something new.

You eventually sigh and stagger towards him, seating yourself beside to him. He frowns when you move a book, and you grin in return, making him raise an eyebrow. His look shows how curious he is when you offer him your parchment.

He frowns as he opens it, before his face turns blank, and the owls in your stomach have returned.

"The workmanship is rather poor, and there are spots of ink everywhere." He's smiling though, and your heart lightens. You know that's his way of saying thank you.

"Is it worth keeping?" You ask, hope in your voice.

He frowns, "It doesn't look _that _much like me."

Then he kisses you.


	6. Nervous

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter or its characters...

* * *

**92.**

**Nervous**

"Will you stop fidgetting?" 

You meet his annoyed gaze with a nervous grin and jump slightly when the carridge driver called out. You're on your way to meet his parents, though not for the first time. You remember being introduced to them while your parents were still sane.

You quickly start fidgetting again and at his disapproving glare you question: "But... What if they don't like me?"

He sighs and you get the vague feeling you're starting to really annoy him. "Then they will have to put up with you."

You're heart swells slightly, because you know that is the closest you're going to get to a declaration of love for a while yet. But your nervousness remains and soon the carridge stops and you're stepping out, offering a hand to him, which he takes gracefully. His smirk makes your knees tremble, before you sober to only feel sick again.

They're standing a few metres away, at the entrance gates and you feel yourself freeze to the spot as you do when you're scared. But he takes your hand and leads you towards them and upon reaching them, bows politely, and you mimic him before he speaks.

"Mother, Father. It's nice to be home." His mother, to your surprise, bends to cup his face and kisses his cheeks, smiling as she hugs him. To your amusement he looks uncomfortable. Mr. Malfoy shakes his hand, offering words, though his eyes are cold and on you.

"And this young man is?" His voice is smooth, a matured version of your boyfriend's.

"This is Neville Longbottom." He turns to you, "Neville this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy and my father, Lucius Malfoy."

You stumble over your words and offer your hand and you blush brightly, but Narcissa smiles and ushers you inside after a small greeting. She seems happy for her son.

But you can't help but sweat as Mr. Malfoy stares and you feel somewhat defensive as he takes your boyfriend's arm and leads him in the opposite direction.


	7. Worried

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or its characters...

**

* * *

**

**132.**

**Worried**

He has thrown himself back into his studies again and you can't help but worry. He usually talks to you, but he hasn't spoken a word to you since you both returned. Be it civil or an insult. Your end of year tests start in a week or twoand you know you should be studying, but his behaviour has you jumpy. 

You wonder whether it's in your best interests for you to ask the Professor about it. But you know of how close they are. You find yourself almost hopping down the hallway, you're so twitchy.

You knock hesitantly and wait, jumping slightly at the Professor's bark.

"Uh, sorry, sir, if I'm disturbing you." You carefully close the door after you and are surprised by the especially disapproving look on the Professor's face.

"What do you want, Mr. Longbottom? I have important matters to attend to."

You pause to gather your withered thoughts, fighting off your shivers. "I..." You start uncomfortably, "Is there something wrong with Draco?"

You're surprised when he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Mr. Longbottom, the wrath of Lucius Malfoy isn't terribly recent news."

"But why would Draco be affected by that?" You ask urgently, and the Professor seems exasperated when he answers, after he sends you a feirce glare.

"You don't beleive his father is going to let him be with you peacefully, do you Mr. Longbottom? He wants an heir. Two males _cannot _have one."

It's the first time you've thought of it and the revelation makes you jump with questions. It takes you a moment to form words but the Professor raises a hand to silence you, "The password is 'lion', he should be in his dormitory. Studying, no doubt."

You move to run to the Slytherin painting, but pause, "Sir? Why are you being so civil?"

"Because, Mr. Longbottom, no matter how I... dislike you, you make my godson happy. And you are not the only one worried by his silence."


	8. Determined

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off Harry Potter or its characters…

* * *

**32.**

**Determined**

You're in the NEWT exams room, and you're having trouble concentrating. It's because he's in front of you. A couple seats a head and one aisle across.

You can't help but watch as he writes non-stop. You wish you could do that, but you know you never could. So you settle for watching him. But then your exams makes itself known and you bumble around and read a question and answer it slowly, before going onto the next one.

It's a slow process and you're eventually focused on him again.

He surprises you when he shifts and turns slightly, as if he's stretching, but his eyes are locked on you.

You realize he's berating you for not concentrating and when he turns back around you take a moment to settle yourself before looking at the paper.

Your eye brows furrow together and eventually you begin to chew on your quill. It is another bad habit of yours. You answer a few more questions, and you're surprised again when you realize you only have two pages left.

You frown and set your sights on the end of the paper, as you hear Professor McGonagall call out: "Twenty minutes remaining".

You're determined to at least finish the exam, not at all worried about passing. That will come later.

You glance up at him, and again he is writing and flipping pages. You sigh.

You're determined to not disappoint him.


	9. Annoyed

**Disclaimer: **Don't own or make money off Harry Potter or its characters…

* * *

**5.**

**Annoyed**

You can't help but laugh as he moans and rolls over, his cheek pressed against your cloak. You're both lying on top of it, while lazing by the lake.

He'd been complaining again, over everything and everyone. You know you should have stopped him earlier, just to help the headache that had formed by your ears go away, but you let him ramble. It comforts you to know he trusts you enough to rant uncontrollably, and tell you his ideas and theories.

You laugh again as you remember a particularly outrageous one, and you've earned a frown and the hand playing with your t-shirt halts.

You've noticed he's made a habit of it; playing with your shirt. All he does is roll the fabric under and over his fingers before he stops for a moment and does it again. You don't understand what he finds so interesting about it.

"What's funny?" His scowl and tone makes you chuckle again, and you roll onto your side and slip an arm around his waist, pulling him against you. His forehead creases in distaste; he doesn't like to cuddle in public, but you fondly kiss his temple and chuckle some more.

He sighs and his stiff frame relaxes, until he shifts over to nuzzle against your chest and to wrap one of his arms around you.

"You're annoying." You smile, and shake your head and kiss his lips softly, before giving off another laugh. But you've earned a bruise this time.


	10. Aggravated

**Disclaimer: **Don't own or make money off Harry Potter or its characters...

* * *

**2.**

**Aggravated**

You can feel yourself cringing and scowling at how she's clinging to him. Her flirty smiles and bright eyes making you wish you could slap her. But slapping is for girls and you don't bother with threats. Who'd take you seriously anyway?

But your steaming; she won't leave him be! And he doesn't seem to be doing more than speaking to her calmly. You know he's not blind, he knows what she's up to and it only makes you angrier.

You startle your friends as you stand up and stride confidently to him and that… Black haired bit-… You halt the thought for your own amusement as you realize how much she reminds you of Bellatrix Lestrange. It is too bad you can't curse her too.

She's still chattering as you finally come to a stop, and you stare down at her. You glance at him and he is looking surprised and you have to admit your performance has been rather good so far.

"I'm sorry, but Draco needs to help me for a bit Pansy." You say in a sweet tone, and you're proud that your voice didn't slip a bit. "Urgently." You add hesitantly, as an after thought.

She glares at you with distaste, and you berate yourself for the slip up, "Longbottom, didn't your Grandmother teach you any manners? It's rude to interrupt a conversation."

Her spicy tone finally does you in and you possessively take his arm, your hand linking with his, "Thank you, I will remember that." You feel cruel and lean down to peck his cheek and her face reddens angrily, and you grow pink too from the collective gasp from the crowd.

You glance down at him and he's staring up at you with a look of pride. It's the first time you've noticed that he hasn't said a word since your arrival. You bend and peck his lips this time.

As you straighten you send her a smirk, just like he taught you, "Goodbye Pansy."


	11. Contemplative

**Disclaimer: **Don't own or make money off Harry Potter or its characters…

* * *

**22. **

**Contemplative**

You're staying at his home again (as a present for completing your NEWTs) and you've just awoken from a very comfortable sleep.

You're surprised when you don't find him in his rooms, but you're not very worried yet. You slowly make your way down to the kitchen, or the dining room, depending on whether the Malfoy elves have already dished out breakfast or not. You're sick with worry when you realize he isn't in the Manor.

"Draco has gone out with his father for the day." You jump and blush brightly as you realize Mrs. Malfoy sitting at the end of the long table, looking as beautiful and elegant as she always has whenever you've seen her. You nod politely to her.

"When is he going to be back?"

She sighs, but is smiling, "Sometime today. Lucius can be a bother when it comes to his son, though he will never admit it." You gaze at her questioningly and thank an elf quietly as she hands you your tea.

"They're talking about me?"

Narcissa sighs and you're surprised at the almost sad look on her face, "Yes. Draco seems to have taken a real liking to you, unlike some of his other suitors," You flush as she smiles knowingly, "His father really is one for planning the future, and as you are male, has started planning ways to gain the heir he wants."

You choke and splutter, "But – but! How does he know we'll even _get_ married? Are we even allowed to? And the professor told me there wasn't any way for two males to have kids."

She sips her tea calmly, "We'll soon find out," She smiles again, "As for children, most pure-bloods look down on the practice, but it is possible. Lucius didn't want to think about it until a few days ago."

The rest of the morning is quiet and you think over the way in which the Malfoys work, and feel like hexing yourself. The Malfoy bloodline was under threat; it wasn't a surprise that Lucius was being so cautious and cold. His son was failing to meet the standards his father's fathers had set for him.

They beleive it's a big risk to be considering you at all.


	12. Shocked

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money of the Harry Potter characters... I'm simply borrowing them...

* * *

**116. Shocked**

You're working on some homework, though it isn't as necessary as it was before your NEWTs. You hear the door open, but do not turn to see who it is. He has always just walked into your room with out knocking, it is his home after all. You do not look up as his steps become louder as he comes closer to you and you realise with a start that it isn't him when he speaks.

"I expect you to at least look up when my son or I walk into a room."

You jump and almost fall off your seat. What is Lucius Malfoy doing in your room? He is standing a few feet away from you, wearing his most expensive looking robes. You realise that his son is far too good for you and it only makes you happy to have caught him as you have. You hide the idiotic grin that wants to make its way onto your face.

"I'm sorry sir," You say quietly and you can't help but realise how pathetic you must sound. "Draco usually prefers that I keep working. I thought you were him."

He raises an elegant brow and you quickly stand. No need to be any ruder than you have been after all. It is quiet in the room for a few moments before he speaks.

"You _love _Draco?" He spits the word out as if it were poisen, and you realise that the idea of loving someone must be a very foreign concept to a Malfoy. Your Grandmother had told you about their usually settled-at-birth arranged marriages.

He had trouble dealing with love at first too. He was always cold and distant in the beginning. He is still cold towards you sometimes but you're quick to warm him up when you can. You nod determinedly and answer with a strong voice, so strong you surprise even yourself. You have a serious look on your face. "Why sir?"

"I will organise yours and Draco's marriage with your Grandmother." Your eyes widen in surprise. Marriage? You're only 17 and even though you love him very much, you beleive you're too young to be married. You also realise that you haven't told your grandmother yet. She isn't as open-minded as you wish she was and you do not want to chance it with her if you don't have to.

"Sir, please, don't tell her just yet." Again he raises an eyebrow again and you wonder why you're not protesting or haggling out loud to change the date or idea of this marraige you're being sucked into, "I haven't let her know about us yet; she's very old fashioned." You're talking very fast now, nervous and jittery. "I'll tell her. It would be best."

Mr. Malfoy doesn't say a word, and as he turns to leave his voice is icey, "By the end of the month, otherwise do not bother talking to my son again."


End file.
